You're My Everything
by Babydracky
Summary: Alors que Tyler passe une soirée loin de Reid, il essaie de se remémorer sa rencontre avec ce dernier. Impossible.


**Title:** You're My Everything  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Author:** **babydracky**  
**Characters:** Reid/Tyler  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 656  
**Summary:** Alors que Tyler passe une soirée loin de Reid, il essaie de se remémorer sa rencontre avec ce dernier. Impossible.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None.  
**Story/Author's notes:** Sorry but only in French. 

* * *

Tyler n'était pas encore vraiment habitué à sa nouvelle existence. Il avait fait tout son possible pour être accepté dans une grande université et réussir sa vie. Et il était en bonne voie. Toutefois, malgré ses bonnes notes et sa motivation, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que ses études se terminent enfin et qu'il reprenne le cours de sa vie entre ses mains.

Chacun des frères d'Ipswich avait suivi sa voie, chacun sur des routes différentes. Ils étaient en contact régulièrement, cela allait de soi, mais Tyler ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis et rien ni personne ne parvenait à combler ce vide.

La soirée était agréable et Tyler ne pouvait nier que ses nouvelles connaissances, ses amis de fac, ne soient des personnes intéressantes et sympathiques. Ils s'entendaient très bien et passaient de bons moments ensemble. Au moins n'était-il pas seul.

Toutefois, alors que la soirée se prolongeait et que tous s'amusaient, Tyler ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de temps à autre. Ils étaient tous là pour célébrer leurs réussites lors du premier semestre. Ils étaient tous là pour se détendre, récompense bien méritée après plusieurs nuits de sommeil quasi-inexistant.

Tout aurait été parfait si celui qu'il attendait depuis plus de trois longues heures maintenant était venu. Reid lui avait promis qu'il serait là ce soir. Cela l'avait grandement ennuyé de savoir que Tyler ne rentrerait pas à la maison tout de suite après ses examens et qu'il souhaitait célébrer ses notes de premier de session avec ses camarades. Ce à quoi Tyler lui avait honnêtement répondu qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit une part de sa vie étudiante et que tous ces nouveaux amis n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre parler de Reid et avaient insisté pour le rencontrer.

Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait le genre de soirée que Reid aurait cherché à fuir à tout prix et il l'avait fait. Tyler ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver le cœur à lui en vouloir. C'est juste qu'il avait cru qu'il le reverrait dès ce soir et il était un peu déçu. Il avait pensé retrouver son oreiller préféré ce soir.

"Et toi, Tyler?" lui demanda Sabrina, sa partenaire en laboratoire.

"Moi quoi?" lui répondit-il bêtement.

"Tu ne nous écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas? Encore à rêver de ton Reid?" le taquina-t-elle.

Tyler eu la grâce de rougir.

"Justement" reprit Stéphanie, sa meilleure amie "on voulait savoir comment vous vous étiez rencontrés tous les deux. Et n'oublie pas de nous donner tous les petits détails croustillants!"

Tyler les regarda un bon moment, les sourcils froncés. C'était une question qu'on ne lui avait jamais posée. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé cela auparavant car toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées jusqu'alors avaient toujours su que les quatre fils d'Ipswich avaient grandi ensemble depuis le berceau.

Tyler réfléchit un moment avant de répondre franchement.

"Je ne sais pas"

"Cachotier!" le taquinèrent ses amis.

Pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la pure vérité. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de savoir quand et comment Reid et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et étaient une part entière de l'autre. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et en serait encore de même demain.

Tyler ne parvenait pas même à se remémorer ce qu'était son tout premier souvenir de Reid. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que dans tous ses souvenirs une petite tête blonde avait sa place.

Alors qu'il regardait une énième fois en direction de la porte d'entrée du pub par pure habitude à présent, son souffle se coupa quand il croisa le regard amusé de ladite tête blonde.

Quand ce dernier glissa des mains gantées dans de larges poches et qu'un petit sourire en coin éclaira son visage, Tyler sut que cet instant lui serait à jamais l'un des plus précieux.

Il venait de comprendre que quel que soit le lieu, quel que soit le moment, il succomberait toujours à Reid.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un et ce depuis toujours.


End file.
